C'est moi
by Deadreamer
Summary: Elle avais les cheveux longs.:Enfin..Qui avais elle retrouvé?Elle s'arrêta un moment. Le réflection d'elle même...c'étais elle.Cette petite fille aussi.rn"Je ne suis que ce que tu as fais de moi..je suis une réflection de ce que tu es vraiment.."


"Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam"

Tout étais noir autour,complêtement tout.Elle ne pouvais voir ou elle marchais,ni ou est ce qu'elle étais.Plongée dans le pénombre.Pourtant,ses cheveux flottais,même si la pièce ne contenais aucune odeur,aucune oxygène.Ayuu n'en avais pas besoin,de toute facon.Se laissant guider par elle même,elle avancais a pas de loups,en direction vers un aimant,une certaine attirance..elle avancais en ligne droite.Toujours,depuis qu'elle s'étais retrouvée ici.Soudain,elle fu prise d'une douleure intense a la tête.Elle se recroquvilla sur elle même,se tenant les tempes.Cette douleure cessa enfin,elle pu réouvrir les yeux.Tout autour étais noir.Pourtant,elle pouvais parfaitement distiguer ce qui se tenait devant elle,même,la seule chose créée dans l'univers ou elle se retrouvais.Elle se fit face.Une autre elle.Exactement pareille.Les mêmes cheveux,les mêmes yeux.La même poitrine,les mêmes jambes.Elle se retourna et se mit a courir.Lucie attendit un peu,voyant sa jumelle s'écarter,croyant pendant un instant,que c'étais elle même qui fuyais.Un son de cloche d'église résonna.Ensuite,un cliquetis d'ordinateur.

"Et lingua eius loquetur indicium."

Effrayée,elle se mit a courir en direction d'elle même.Elle courais vers elle même.Vers elle même...soudain,un brutit d'éclaboussement.Elle fixais le sol de son parcourt.Parmis tout ce noir,on pouvais voir un sol qui disparaissait de gauche a droite.Elle suivait une trainée de sang.Longue,mince.Le liquide encore chaud coulais vers elle,glissant sur la surface de son pied.Elle s'arrêta un moment,puis continua de courir.Ou est ce qu'elle allait? La chercher.Qui? Elle.Elle se trouvais elle même.Se cherchais.Elle s'arrêta enfin.C'étais une pièce,mêmem si on ne pouvais pas le distiguer.Une forme féminine se tenais devant elle.Bleu/verte,la 'statue' lui fesait face.Elle entendit alors une voix résonner.

"Qui est tu?"

"..Ayuu.."

"Qui est Ayuu?"

Elle chercha dans sa mémoire,aussi loin qu'elle le pouvais.Rien.Tout soudain étais noir.Les recoins et la trainée de sng n'étais plus las.Seuleument cette statues,dont le sjmabes commencaient déja a disparaitre.Elle approcha la satue,et la prit dans ses bras.C'étais réel? Étais ce..soudain,le corp parti en fumée,en poussière.Elle fermit les yeux.Lorsqu'elle les réouvrit,tout étais noir.Soudain,des pleurs.Des pleurs de plus en plus fort.Un son sourd.Un cri.encore des pleurs.Un son étrange,plusieurs cris.D'autre sorte de cris.Des sons,étouffés.Un dernier souffle.Elle s'avanca,et vit par terre,un cadavre giseant.Des cheveux courts et roses.Une tête gravement blessée,pour ne pas dire presque tranchée.Elle se pencha pour voir ,et tassa les cheveux pour pouvoir examiner la blessure.Elle cria.Un cri sourd,comme tout les autres.La petite fille aux cheveux roses,avais deux petites cornes. "C'est..Moi..."

"Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae."

Le cadavre disparu en poussière,pour faire face a Lucie,elle même encore.Elle se pencha,lui prit le visage entre ses mains ensanglantées.

"Et toi..qui est tu...?"

"Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison"

Une trainée de sang coulais sur les lèvres de lucie.Les yeux a demi clos,elle n'arrivais pas a voir précisément SON visage,la douleure a la tête l'ayant repris.Doucement,elle se sentais devenir plus résistante a la douleure..pourquoi? Elle se mit même a devenir plus petite.Ses yeux se mirent a saigner.Son regard,devenu embué,elle pencha la tête.Elle entendis un clapotis de sang près de sa jambe.Elle ouvrit ses yeux,le sang s'étant déja beaucoup dissipé.Elle n'avais plus de poitrine,ni la forme qu'elle avais,Elle étais en train de courir.Elle n'avais plus les longs cheveux,ils étais courts. étais elle encore vers elle même? Elle vi,au loin,Ayuu.Elle.Mais comme elle étais avant.Ou plutot..grande,avec de la poitrine les cheveux rouges et longs.Elle s'approcha doucement.a pas faibles.La version d'elle même la fixais venir,le regard empli de tristesse.Elle ferma les yeux,et fit couler une larme.Une seule.Sous le regard de la petite,Qui,fut reprise de la douleure.Encore plus forte.Encore plus intense.Elle s'écroula au sol,comme derniere sensation,du sang coulant dans ses cheveux.

Elle se réveilla dans un autre endroit.Bien qu'elle ne pouvais pas savoir ou elle se trouvais.Elle savais qu'elle étais quelque part d'autre.Elle mit les mains sur ses seins.Ils n'étais plus plats.Elle avais les cheveux longs.:Enfin..Qui avais elle retrouvé?Elle s'arrêta un moment. Le réflection d'elle même...c'étais elle.Cette petite fille aussi."Tout les gens que j,ai vu ici,..sont moi.En font partie.Mais eux.." Elle étais maintenant entourés des formes,vertes-bleue.

"Qui sui-je?"

"..Je ..nous...Ayuu.."

L'unes d'elles s'approcha,et prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains.

" Comment sui-je devenue toi..? "

"Je suis..."

La forme fondais sur place,laissant du sang s'échapper des fissures qui s'étaient formés.

"Et moi..qui je suis,pour être toi...?"

Son deuxième "elle" S'approcha,Plongeant son regard dans le sien.A quelque centimètres du visage de l'autre,Le réflcetion d'Ayuu baissa les yeux et se mit a parler doucement,jsute assez fort que seul Ayuu entende.

"..Nous sommes la même personne..Nous avons le même passé..."

"..Notre passé.."

Elle passa sont doigt sur sa joue,qui,étrangement,trancha sa peau et laissa plusieurs filets de sang s'en détacher.Le sang attérit par terre,dont on pu entendre la résonnence dans toute la salle,comme si celle ci allais s'écrouler.Le regard posé sur sa jumelle dévia sur le mur,en arrière d'elle.Des menottes,tachées de sang.En dessou,un cadavre.Le même.La tête presque tranchée.passant au travers de sa jumelle,qui disparu par la suite,elle approcha le pouvais elle se voir,au même instant quelle étais? L'une d'elles n'étais pas.N'existais pas.le sang remuait.On pu entendre une voix s'élever dans l'ombre.

"..Je ne suis que..ce que tu a fait de moi..."

Elle regardais fixement le cadavre.Elle savais très bien que,ce petit corp,cet enfant,torturé,cet enfant détruit,achevé,c'étais elle.Dans ce cas...Qui...étais elle...?

"C'est moi..."..

Soudain,la pièce s'éclaira.C'étais un plancher propre.Souillé par du sang.Souillé par le sang d'elle même.On a torturé cet enfant.On m'a torturé.Elle s'approcha de l'enfant.Soudain,une ifssure,devant elle,tel une vitre casssée,se fit.Le cadavre disparu dans ses morceaux.C'étais un mirroir? Tou venait d'exploser,et les bouts de cette glace ne refletais maintenant que son visage.

"Je suis.."

Le noir commenca a se dissiper.Tout étais maintenant blanc.

"Lucy..."

O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigma, quam amoena

O castitatis lilium...

**OWARI**


End file.
